Changing Times
by BladeOfLight777
Summary: A college student stumbles across a Celestial Being mobile suit R&D facility: in 2011. He and the GNT 0000 00 Qan t  get teleported to 2307 AD. Right to Celestial Being's first armed intervention. Rated T for safety. First Fanfic!
1. Prelude

**Hi guys, this is BladeOfLight777. This is my first story, so don't expect anything amazing. It features my OC ( who's name shall be revealed in chapter 3) who has been catapulted in the world of Mobile suit gundam 00, along with the GNT 0000 00 qan(t). And now the disclaimer.**

**Mobile Suit Gundam 00 is in no way, shape or form, affiliated with this fanfic. All characters (other than the ones that I invent) belong to Sunrise inc. All gundams belong to Sunrise inc. Now that you have read through that long and lengthy disclaimer, I now present you with my unworthy story...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 01<p>

September Sixth, 2011 AD

I yawned and scratched my head. It was another boring day for me at the same boring college. Sometimes, I wished that my life would CHANGE in some way. That something out of the ordinary would

happen. But then, something did.

It was a same old boring day, the day it all happened. It started like usual. I got up, and brushed my teeth ignoring my roommates snoring (Man, he snores loud…). I took a look at myself in the mirror. Slanted

eyes (from my ¼ Asian heritage), black hair, broad jaw… The usual. Annnd it was time for class. Another boring day at college. I yawned, and headed out the door.

While crossing campus, I noticed that part of a rock face had been shorn off by the recent landslide. There was a door partly obscured in it. With time to kill, and because I was bored, I headed over there and

opened it. There was a tunnel embedded in the cliff. _How long has this been here?_ I wondered, before venturing into the tunnel. That was mistake number one. NEVER go into any weird or suspicious places.

After I walked for another 5 minutes in the pitch black, all of a sudden, the lights turned on. I could see another door, with some kind of computer attached to it. Curious, I pressed the blinking red button on

the console, and there began my problems.

"Welcome, to the Celestial Being Mobile Suit testing facility." A prerecorded message announced. I jumped in fright. _What in the…_ "Please provide a sample of your blood to verify your identity." A little panel

popped out of the door. _Ah, what the heck_. I thought. I stuck my thumb in the panel. "Processing…Processing… DNA confirmed. Welcome back, Aeolia Schenburg." _Wait… that's not my name. What's going on…?_

"All mobile suits unlocked. GN 000, GN 001, GN 002…"

As the message went on, I grew more and more dumbfounded. _Who is Aeolia Schenburg… more importantly, who am I? And what are these "mobile suits"._ I heard the voice say, "and GNT 0000 00 Qan(T). I

didn't even notice the door had opened until the lights in the mobile suit anger had turned on. And what I saw in there made me gasp.

Robots- huge ones at that. I stared at 60 foot high robots. Curiously enough, they were all deactivated, and there was no one else in the facility. Their colors were blue, orange, green, black… but there was

one on a podium that was kneeling. A hatch was open in its chest, and being the curious person that I was, I clambered in. Mistake number 2. The moment that I did, the hatch shut. Then, the mobile suit

turned on. _Oh, cra-_

"Veda terminal online… Systems green… GN drives activated…" The screen suddenly turned on, providing me with a clear glimpse of the hanger, and an HUD activated. I then noticed that my hands were on

the controls… wait, when did they- "Scanning for Celestial Being carriers… none found in this time frame. Activating Sword bits… quantum portal…" I looked out the screen to see 6 "Sword bits" arranged in a

circular fashion. Suddenly the suit flew through it, propelled by green _Particles._ How was that remotely possible? And how in the world were there robots of such technology in. well, the world? The last

thought I had before blacking out for no apparent reason was how beautiful they were….


	2. Mission 01

**Chapter 2 of this story. The disclaimer in chapter 1 applies for the entire story. I would appreciate PMs about dialouge in the anime, because I am having a hard time getting it accurate. Well, on with the story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 02<p>

2307 AD

It was a clear day. No clouds, slightly windy. A perfectly normal day. Coincidentally, it was also the day the AEU unveiled their new mobile suit, the Enact, the first AEU mobile suit to run on solar energy.

"So, this is the Enact, the first AEU mobile suit to run on solar energy," Billy Katagiri said to his friend Graham Aker while watching the emerald mobile suit perform aerial maneuvers and shoot targets.

"The AEU's development of the orbital elevators is defiantly lagging so to make up for that, they made their mobile suit a state of the art," Said Graham.

"Well should the ace of the Union be here?"

"Of course I shouldn't be here."

"You know the AEU's pretty bold to announce their newest model the same day as the tenth anniversary of the Human Reform League's orbital elevator,"

"So Katagiri, what do you really think of this new model?"

"To be completely honest it's just a knock off of our flag model, only the exterior is original."

At that moment the pilot of the suit exited. "HEY! I HEARD THAT!" He shouted.

"And it has good sensors too apparently." Graham chuckled.

A light suddenly shone near the orbital elevator.

"240082. Exia has the target location in sight." Setsuna F. Seiei reported this in his gundam as he began his descent. "Target confirmed. Mission starting."

The spectators were undoubtedly surprised to see the unexpected visitor.

"Is that another new model?" asked Billy. "Amazing…"

"What the hell is that?" Shouted a random official.

"Its not one of the AEU's." Graham noticed. He grabbed a pair of binoculars, and peered at the suits face. "Gun…dam."

"Is that the name of the suit?" asked Billy. "Gun..dam?"

Meanwhile, Patrick Colasour had entered his compartment.

"So, who are you? HRL? Union? It doesn't matter, you're in the way." The Enact then produced a knife, and charged Exia. Before Patrick had time to blink, Exia had sliced off the Enact's knife hand. Patrick tried

to shoot Exia after that, but it dodged. "This can't be!" Exia sliced off the Enact's gun hand. "I'm Patrick Colasour!" The rest of his arms went flying. "I'm the king off mock battles!" Exia sliced off the Enact's

head. "I'm famous!" The Enact went toppling down, armless and legless. Exia switched its GN sword to rifle mode.

Inside Exia's cockpit, Setsuna F. Seiei observed the destruction of the Enact. "1st phase… complete." His screen blinked, and he stared down at it. "Wait. GN particle anomaly located near… the orbital

elevator?"

"What the hell is going on? First that unknown appears, and now we lose communications here AND at the orbital elevator? What's going on?" Shouted another official over the clamor. Another gleam of light

near the orbital elevator. But this time, its not a mobile suit. 6 sword shaped things fly out of the middle of nowhere, and form a portal. And through this portal falls… you guessed it. A mobile suit.

* * *

><p>"Urgh… what happened?" I moaned as I regained consciousness.<p>

"Warning: Time transition may have caused brain damage. Scanning for brain damage…" _What? _"No brain damage detected, though an anomaly is occurring among the gilial brain cells. Hostiles

detected." I glanced out the screen to see more mobile suits screaming toward me. _****! _I glanced down at the controls… again. They seemed strangely… familiar. I knew how to operate this… Gundam. _How _

_do I know its called a gundam?_ At any rate, I knew enough to fly away from the mobile suits. I then noticed another gundam heading toward me. It looked similar to the one I was piloting. "Engage

transmissions with GN 001?" asked the computer.

"Engage." I said.

The face of a 16 year old boy appeared before me. Was this the pilot of the mobile suit? He couldn't be barely 16... More questions spun through my head. Where was I? How did I get here? How do I know

how to pilot a mobile suit? And most importantly, what is Celestial Being, and who is Aeolia Schenberg?

* * *

><p>Inside the cockpit of Exia, Setsuna was… stunned. What was this unknown mobile suit that was registered as… He consulted his screen. GNT 0000 00 Qan(T)? Was it affiliated with Celestial Being in any way?<p>

How did they not know about it? And why did it look so similar to Exia? "Exia to Ptolemaios. We have an unknown solar reactor powered mobile suit here. Request permission to escort back to the ship."

"Permission granted, Setsuna." Said Sumeragi. "We need to have a little… chat with that pilot. In the meantime, escort him to Ptolemaios, and abort phase two until we sort out the matter. Tell Lockon to pull

out."

"Roger." Said Setsuna. He sighed. Only the first intervention and things are already getting messy. He opened a transmission to Lockon Stratos, and told him the orders. He objected until he got a visual of

the unknown. After that, Setsuna opened a transmission to the unknown gundam. "Unknown pilot, this is Gundam Exia of Celestial Being. I

will escort you and your gundam back to our rendezvous point. Any tricks and you will be shot out of the sky. Do you acknowledge?"

The reply came back almost instantaneously. "Acknowledged." Said the unknown pilot.

I wasn't aware that I was following the mobile suit until I looked out the screen. I chuckled. I could control this thing by sheer instinct. It felt... good. Why? But my mind turned to more pressing concerns. I

wondered how the heck was I able to pilot such an advanced piece of technology. I looked out the screen again. We were descending on an… island? I could see figures milling below me. They didn't seem

very happy to see the Gundam...


	3. Mission 02

Ch 02

**Hey guys, this is BladeOfLight777. Apologies for not updating. I had to study for tests. :p. And, I'm currently working on chapter 5 for this. My plan is to get this story up to 25 chapters. Apologies because this is not going to be all that canon. Anyhow, disclaimer from prelude still applies, and please enjoy this story!**

Onboard the Ptolemaios…

"Who are you?" Asked the purple haired guy who was interrogating me.

"Not telling you." I replied calmly. "Though I might have a few questions I'd like to ask you… like where the crap am I?

In case you, the reader, are confused as to what happened, let me give you a short recap. After landing on said deserted island, and getting out of the cockpit, I got shot with a tranquilizer dart. I woke up after a undetermined amount of time in a cell, complete with 2 way mirrors, over 3 cameras pointed at me, and god knows how many people watching me. And I still had no clue where the heck I was.

"I'm the one asking the questions around here!" The purple haired guy barked. "What organization are you affiliated to?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"YES YOU DO!"

"NO I DON'T! WHO THE CRAP ARE YOU? WHY THE CRAP AM I TIED TO A CHAIR? I NEED **ANSWERS** MAN!"

"Why you insolent-" A new voice cut in.

"Tieria, you might want to come back here and cool off. I'll deal with this."

"Urgh… fine." Tieria walked out of the room, and a new figure entered. I breathed a sigh of relief. I must have argued with him for over three hours. I took a glance at the new interrogator. He had pale skin, brown hair. He looked unmistakably European.

"So, what's your name?" He asked.

"Rictus Bonevian Linnus the II."

"… I mean your real name."

"That is my real name… but my friends just call me Rick."

"I see… well, Rick, I'd like to ask you a few questions. One of them being, where did you get that Gundam? And who are you?"

"I can't tell you who I am." I replied calmly. "But I CAN tell you where I got the gundam. I found it in a secret R&D facility at my university. It was after a landslide, and the door was exposed. I went in, and… the DNA scanner called me Aeolia Schenburg. Do you

know who he is, or where I am?"

I stopped. The man's face was pale, and a faint hissing sound was emitting from a speaker. "Excuse me for a second." Said my questioner. "I need to…confer with my friends about what to do with you." He left. I stared after him in stunned silence until-

"DAMMIT! CAN YOU **PLEASE** UNTIE MY HANDS?"

* * *

><p>Outside of onboard interrogation room<p>

"There's no way." Tieria was saying. "There's no way that-"

"That the boy could be Aeolia Schenburg?" Lockon Stratos asked skeptically. "I don't know who he is, but the DNA checks out. He apparently IS Aeolia Schenburg…but the old man's body is in storage. Wait-" Lockon checked his phone. "I got a message fromSumeragi about the the boy in question." Lockon squinted down at his phone. "She wants to take him on as a gundam meister because-" he paused. "Veda recommends it? Why on earth would Veda recommend a total stranger to become a gundam meister?The circumstances in which he showed up is totally weird enough. Also, he's totally untrained! He doesn't even know what the hell a mobile suit is!"

"If Veda recommends it, then I'm all for it." Tieria said. "However, he DOES need training. Put him in the simulator, and crank the difficulty up to the highest setting. Let's see how long he lasts."

Inside of Ptolemaios interrogation room.

The nicer interrogator came in, followed by the annoying purple haired guy. "Well," said the former. "We just have one test for you, then we'd like to offer you a job."

"A job? I'm still in college…"  
>"It's not the normal kind of job. It involves you piloting a gundam, if you even know how…" he mumbled the last part under his breath.<p>

"Fine. FINE! WHATEVER! Just frickin untie me already, please!"

Inside onboard flight simulator.

"This is your first test. If you can survive for more than 30 minutes in the simulator, then you'll be cleared as a gundam meister."

"What the hell is a gundam meister anyho-"

"JUST GET IN THERE!"

I got in the simulator and it powered up. A giant wave of enemies immediately appeared on the screen…

"Poor sap." Chuckled Lockon. "I doubt he'll last for 30 SECONDS, much less 30 minutes."

* * *

><p>30 hours later…<p>

All the meisters were gathered around the simulator by now, and were peering at the screen that showed the ongoing battle. The rest of the crew soon followed.

"Oy, what's going on?" called Lasse.

"You're not going to believe this." Murmured Allelujah. "This kid whom we captured is in the simulator. He's lasted for thirty hours nonstop, and he cut apart-" He consulted the screen. "657 mobile suits, only sustaining 9% damage. AND, he didn't take any breaks. None at all."

"Is he the pilot of the new gundam we found?" asked Ian. "That machine… I examined it, and it's just too overpowered. Now the raw amount of power kind of makes sense…"

"Interesting…" mused Sumeragi.

"What a

"I don't know, but he's obviously skilled-" Lockon got cut off by the sound of the simulator's fan burning out. "Alright, this is enough." He cut the power to the simulator, and opened the door.

* * *

><p>I had just cut apart another enemy, out of god knows how many I cut apart. There were so many that the screen was totally blacked out. Yet this was totally natural to me, even though I had never piloted a mobile suit before. Suddenly, the power went off, and the door opened. "Congratulations," someone called. "You passed-with flying colors, I might add." I looked out of the simulator to see what looked like an entire army of people staring at me. The two guys who interoogated me, a kid who had to be under 18, a weird looking guy with-I blinked. Was that a silver eye?<p>

"I think I need some information." I began. "Like, where the heck is this place? And, more importantly, who are you?"

The young kid spoke up. "We are Celestial Being, a para-military organization dedictated to the eradication of war. We possess the Gundam, and-"

"Yeah, yeah, Setsuna." Sighed the nicer guy. "Well, we might as well tell you who we are. We are the gundam meisters, the pilots of the mobile suits called 'gundam'. My name is Lockon Stratos, pilot of GN 002, or Dynames. Allelujah over there-" he pointed to the guy with the silver eye, "is the pilot of GN 003, Kyrios. Tieria is pilot of GN 005, Virtue, and Setsuna is pilot of GN 001, Exia. We'd like you to help us eradicate war, by piloting a gundam."

"Why me?" I asked bluntly.

"Well, you're obviously a skilled pilot. You survived in the simulator on the hardest difficulty, using the crappiest machine, and suffering minimal damage, for 3 hours" I blinked. Thirty hours? It felt like thirty seconds… I glanced up as he went on. "So, regardless, and after researching your past, you story about finding a gundam randomly kind of checks out. But to think you got teleported almost 300 years into the future-" I started.

"THREE HUNDRED YEARS?"

"Yeah. This is 2307 AD. But regardless, it also seems that you had a wealthy background." I winced. I had really hoped no one would find out. "Anyhow, what is your answer?"

"I…I need some time to think." My head was swimming. 300 years? All my friends… dead. Family- well, they disowned me anyway. I suddenly decided what I was going to do. I looked up and gave my answer to Lockon Stratos.

"I'm in."


	4. Mission 03

**This is BladeOfLight777. I apologize for the delay in posting a new chapter, but my frickin' computer got a trojan. Then, again. And then a third time. It wiped EVERY single chapter I had, so this is a rough draft of chapter 4 right now, that miraculously got saved onto my flash drive. I have to go type up chapter five soon. Anyhow, in this chapter of Changing Times, Rick finds out he's rich, gets introduced to the crew of the Ptolemaios, and goes on his first ever armed intervention. Oh, jolly! **

**For those of you who think this is just totally random, all I can say is to be patient, and wait for the next chapters. All will be explained. And, I'd better put the disclaimer on here now.**

**I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM 00. That should do it, in case no one noticed the giant disclaimer that I put on the first chapter of this story.**

**Read and Review!**

Ch 03

2307 AD

2 Days after the first armed intervention

Japan

I went back to the surface after the interrogation. I was to remain on standby in Japan, until the next armed intervention. But first, I needed cash. I got a real shocker when I opened my bank account though. The first surprise was that they hadn't shut it down after 300 years of inactivity. The second shocker was the amount of cash in it. When I last withdrew some cash from it, I was left with $4.00. Now? Now I'm a billionaire.

"$567,234,143,000.01?" I muttered under my breath. "How did this-" I stopped when I read the list of transactions. It turns out that my parents had given me most of that. _So they did care about me…_ I thought. I was snapped into reality though by a couple bickering.

"Louise, calm down!"

"No way! Saji, stop being spineless!"

"You know I can't spend that much…"

"Idiot! Now people are watching!"

Intrigued, I walked over, and nearly got hit by a bag. The girl, Louise, was chasing the guy called Saji around. I decided to intervene before something serious happened.

"Um, I'm sorry, but may I ask why you're chasing him?"

Louise glanced at me. "He won't buy me this cute dress I like!"

"That's not true! I can't because I don't have enough money!"

"Of course you do Saji, don't lie to me!"

"It costs 6000 Yen!"

"But it's CUTE!"

I was getting a huuuge headache from listening to this. Not to mention, it brought up some bad memories of my childhood. Very bad memories… My parents screaming at me… Crying in the rain… I plopped a giant wad of money that I just withdrew into Saji's hand.

"Here…" I muttered. "Just stop fighting please. I can't stand it when people fight over things like this…"

Saji looked astonished. "Ehh… this is over a million yen."

Louise ran over. "A million yen? That's great! Now we can go shopping! Thank you Mr. Stranger! Come on Saji, let's go!"

"… help me…"

I shook my head, and watched the couple run off. I forgot what a normal life was lately. Seeing the couple made me a little…sad. My phone suddenly buzzed. I checked the screen. _The second armed intervention will begin at 1200 tomorrow. Be at the Ptolemaios by 1800 today._ I checked my watch. 1500. I had roughly three hours until I had to be at the Ptolemy. Better get going…

Onboard the Union Orbital Elevator…

I checked my watch again. And, again, I marveled at the technological advancements that humanity had made in the course of 300 years. Mobile Suits, Orbital Elevators… What next? According to my instructions, I was to board the gundam, which would be kept in a private hanger in the high orbital station. A bit of online research showed that the high orbital station was only used for military purposes. Just how much influence did Celestial Being have? I disembarked from the elevator, and entered the hanger. I suddenly got the feeling that someone was watching me. When I turned around however, there was no one there. I dismissed the feeling and got in the gundam.

"GNT 00 0000 qan(t). Launching."

It must have looked weird to the people that were watching the hanger, seeing a trail of light coming out of nowhere. Like a meteor, or a comet. Then I remembered the optical camouflage setting was off.

_Fail…_

Ptolemaios

"Ah, our newest meister." Lockon said. "At least you're punctual, unlike Setsuna- he's late again. The door behind me hissed open, and Setsuna entered. "Well, speak of the devil! There he is- oy, where are you going?"

"I'm going to do maintenance on Exia." Setsuna replied absently.

"Well, might as well introduce you to the crew." Lockon said cheerfully as he led me to the bridge. "Everyone, Rick. Rick, everyone."

I stared at the people in question. Two girls, one wimpy looking guy, a tough looking guy, and a very, very drunk woman. They were all engrossed in their work, except for the woman, who was sleeping. Lockon shook the drunk woman's shoulder.

"Oi, Sumeragi, wake up. The new guy is here."

"Wuzzat?" She slurred. "Someonehere?"

Lockon rolled his eyes. "This is Sumeragi Lee Noriega, Celestial Being's tactical forcaster. She's usally drunk. Don't ask why though. That guy," he nodded at the tough looking guy. "Is Lasse Aeon. He's the gunner. The two girls are Christina Sierra and Feldt Grace, and they're both tactical operators onboard. And this guy is Lichtedahl Tsery. He's the helmsman, but you might as well just call him Lichty. Lichtedahl is a bit hard to pronounce. We might as well introduce you to them. OY, EVERYONE!" All the people in the bridge looked up. "This is the new meister I was talking to you about. Everyone, meet Rick. His full name just sounds ridiculous, so call him Rick." Lockon motioned for me to say someone.

"Um… hi?"

"You're that suspicious guy who has the old man's-" began Lichty, but he got cut off by a glare from Lockon. "Uh… never mind. I take it Lockon talked to you about us?" I nodded. "Wow, you don't really speak that much do you? Kind of like Setsuna."

"I do talk." I objected. "But no one really hears me…"

I was introduced to the rest of the crew. Lasse crushed my hand in a handshake. I already met Lichty. Christina and Feldt started talking to me. Well, Christina talked, and Feldt just stared at me. It was all I could do to keep up with Christina anyway, and I didn't really like talking at all. When I mentioned my huge bank account, her eyes grew wide.

"We should go shopping!" she squealed. "You look like you could carry 10-15 bags…" Lockon jokingly said that I would probably collapse and be of no use if I went shopping with her, which started an argument with her about how many bags I could carry, and Lasse got dragged into it, for some reason. Eventually, it got turned into a full out fight. Random things lying around the bridge were thrown, but since it was zero G, it didn't really hurt anyone. Except Lichty, who got used as a projectile. Eventually, I found myself sailing out of the bridge. And these guys were the ones trying to end war… I thumped into a wall all of a sudden. And blacked out, because even in zero G, getting sent into a wall is no fun.

Ptolemaios Medical Bay

I woke up in the medical bay, only to find everyone in the ship standing near me. And invading my personal space.

"Please back off…" I muttered. "I can't breath…" They backed off.

"Pitiful." Sniffed Tieria. "A gundam meister should have a better constitution than that… Anyway, are you well enough to participate in the intervention?"

"What do you think? If I'm well enough to argue with you, then I probably CAN participate in an armed intervention."

"That's good. Because you're fixing the mess you made of phase two in our first intervention. AND you're doing it by yourself."

Before I could even have said a word in my self defense, I was in the cockpit of the qan(t). Ah well, might as well get on with it.

"Launch timing transferred to 00 quanta."

"GNT 0000 00 qan(t). Beginning first intervention." _Sigh…_

AEU orbital elevator. 1200.

The higher ups were pretty pissed that Celestial Being had made a mockery of the Enact. VERY pissed. So pissed that they sent Patrick Colasour in to clean up the mess. By hand.

"This sucks…" Patrick muttered. He was cleaning up the wreckage of the Enact from the testing grounds. "I'm PATRICK COLASOUR!" He shouted into the sky. "I'M THE KING OF MOCK BATTLES! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! I HAVE THINGS TO DO, DATES TO GO ON! THIS IS AN INJUSTICE!"

"Can it Mr. King." A janitor said. "You have to help clean-" He was cut off by a beam shot slicing through a hellion. "What the hell was that?"

00 qan(t) was hovering in the air, and sniping Hellions. Another explosion. "Oy, you might want to-" the janitor turned around to see that Patrick had already jumped in a Enact that happened to be standing right next to him and zooming off. "Eh… I'm getting out of here- oh shi-" A beam shot obliterated another Hellion and its remains crashed down, just barely missing the janitor. "ARRGH!"

I was STILL sniping Hellions. It was actually a little pathetic, because:

A) this mobile suit is a close combat mobile suit, designed to cut apart the enemy, not snipe the enemy. (Ian told me this after I left the simulator. Then, he went racing off to try to duplicate/enhance the technology in it.)

B) This is quite sad, but all the Hellions were running around like headless chickens. The pilots hadn't even figured out that I was ABOVE them, and they were firing randomly into the air.

"Pathetic." I muttered. "I haven't been fricking trained, but these guys… They suck. Are they newbies or something?" (After the mission, I was told that the pilots were trained at the orbital elevator, and that I was actually sniping a group of newbies. :P) Finally, someone figured out where I was, and the entire complement of mobile suits on the orbital elevator launched. At once.

At least fifty mobile suits were mobbing me. They must have beefed up their security after the first armed intervention. The lead machine, an Enact, was approaching at 3 times the speed of the others. The pilot of said enact opened communications to me.

"So we meet again Gundam! I, Patrick Colasour, ace pilot of the AEU will prove that I am superior to y-" he was cut off by a sword bit slamming into his unit. "WAAAAARRRRRGH!" I sighed. _Imbecile…._ The fact that he had survived his encounter with Setsuna earlier meant that he was either incredibly lucky, or Setsuna felt pity at his foolish attempt to engage in combat with him. Or both. Anyway, he survived the destruction of his mobile suit this time around by ejecting 2 seconds before it exploded. "I'LL GET YOU, GUNDAM!" Patrick screamed. "YOU WILL REGRET THE- WAUUUGHH!" A gust of wind blew his parachute away from me. I sighed. This was really too pathetically easy. I noted that news helicopters were approaching. Perfect. Now the objective of this mission, to show the world that the AEU was stockpiling mobile suits, was complete.

"00 qan(t). Returning to base. Mission completed."

Ptolemaios

"Mission completed." I stated calmly. Everyone on the bridge stared at me like I came from Mars.

"How did you get here?" Ian asked. "Even by taking the orbital elevator high-speed track, you shouldn't be due for another 24 hours."

"I teleported."

"You WHAAAT? Teleported? How?"

"I created a field of highly condensed GN particles, and passed through them." I stated bluntly. "Wait… how did I know that? And how do I even know how to pilot one of these frickin mobile suits?"

Everyone on the bridge stared at me again. Well, except for Ian, who looked like he was having am aneurism.

"You don't know how to pilot a Gundam?" asked Sumeragi slowly.

"I didn't even know what a mobile suit was before I came here. I come from the 21st century, remember?"

…...

"Oh, yeah."


End file.
